Naruto: The Mountain's Second Coming
by Saint of the Stone
Summary: The chuunins are thrown into chaos as it becomes aparent that the Hidden Sound Village is helping certain genin in the forest of death, yet Sakura thinks there might be more going on. Note:I have edited and rewritten the first two chapters
1. Chapter 1:Alone Tonight

Chapter one: Alone with the Two.

--1--

_What am I to do? My poor Sasuke, is he dead? He can't die. I never grew close enough to him. I don't know what I would do if he dies now. I can't let him die. No, the snake ninja said the bite was a "present" but I know I heard him say that Sasuke will __probably__ die tonight. _Sakura wipes the old tears from her red cheeks as she shakes off her train of thoughts. Sakure looks around as a new wave of tears slowly crawls down her face. A single tear drips from her chin and falls toward the rough brown ground. Sakura is surrounded by huge dead trees. They tower hundreds of feet into the air. Their branches shoot out here and there. Their size helps them block out all sun and cast a shadow of the disillusion of time.

Sakura sit crying in front of a dead monstrous tree. Its shade of brown is a darker brown, a death brown. A sharp dense olive green undertones this dead brown. At the bottom of this tree is a small black gap. Inside this dead rotten tree is a small hallow. This is where Sasuke's and Naruto's bruised bodies lay.

_Get yourself together Sakura. _An angry thinks this thought. _You can't let Sasuke die. You have a future with him and you need to prove Ino wrong!_ Sakure rises to her bruised aching feet and slowly ducks into the hollowed out tree. Inside she finds Sasuke on the same position she left him in. The purple bruise on his neck had grown though. Naruto though had rolled over on his side and was muttering in his sleep.

The site of Sasuke and Naruto helps to open up another flood of tears. _What am I going to-do. Sasuke's probably going to die tonight, if it is night, and even if he survives we still have to worry about being attacked by another team. _

--2--

"...fuck, crying. If Gaara hears it he will want blood." Kankuro whispers to Temari. Gaara stands ahead of them on the edge of the monstrous brown tree branch. He stars straight ahead at nothing. He seems not to pay attention to Kankuro and Temari.

"Kankuro, stay here and watch Gaara. I will go ahead and try to stop take their scroll" Temari whispered back as she drew the giant fan from her back and flicked it open.

"Shut up and stay here and watch Gaara. I'm going." Kankuro brutally replies. He then takes the wrapped puppet from his back "I'm going take the scroll from who ever it is. YOU can watch Gaara..."

"...I will kill whom ever it is and take their scroll. And if you follow I will kill both of you." With this Gaara sand flies out of his gourd. It rapidly spins around him until it blocks him from site. Finally the sand slows until it just falls onto the tree branch.

--3--

...Sakura drew a kunai. She then stood up and wiped the tears from here eyes. The sound of foot steps on the tree awoke Sakura from her crying. She looked all among the trees. Only the tree's giant, dead, green, leafless branches moved.

"Desert coffin." A cold emotionless voice sounded from behind her. Pressure squeezed Sakura. She felt as if she was going to burst. Her face grew red. Sakura looked down around her. A mound of sand squeezed her. Sweat started to roll down her reddening cheeks, blood started to run down her sides as her skin started crack...

--4--

"...Lee, Settle down." Tenten says as she jumps trying to keep up with Lee. Neji runs and jumps along side him yet; Lee seems to lead the way.

"We can get through this forest." Tenten yells as she stops running and throws a kunai towards Lee. The kunai swerves around Lee and sticks in a tree branch ahead of him. He jumps to the next tree branch only to be tripped. He falls to the ground with a swift thud. Neji stops in front of the kunai, and picks it up.

"How unlike you, Lee, to so easily be tripped. Fool." Neji calmly taunts as he throws kunai up in the air and caches it. Rock Lee immediately stands up and glares at Neji.

"I heard Sakura crying. As I promised to protect her, it is my job to protect her and I WILL!!" Rock Lee yells as he throws his right arm and hand straight up in the air in the form of a fist. He eyes seem to catch to fire.

"How do you know it is Sakura crying, Lee?" Tenten asks as she jumps besides Neji and catches her breath.

"Any simple fool would know that it was Sakura." Neji says as he throws the kunai straight in front of the passionate Rock Lee. With that Neji sits down, crosses his legs in a meditative position, closes his eyes, and forms his normal seal with his hands. "Lee, go save her and if you manage to defeat her attacker, take their scroll." Neji says with out moving an inch. Lee then picks up the kunai in front of him and throws it at tree. "Don't worry Lee, we can wait here. You have all the time you ne ..."

"Neji, he is already gone into the forest. You know, you are such an ass." Tenten says as she walks up to the tree with the kunai in it and picks it up. "I like this kunai. I am glad Lee didn't take it."

"Lee is not a master of weapons like you, he can only use taijutsu. I will be surprised if he makes it to chunnin rank." Neji mockes. "It isn't his fault though. It was fate that he can't use ninjutsu..."

"Neji, shut up about fate. Is that how you blame everything, on fate? Things change. You need to understand that." Tenten says as she carves a small target on the tree.

"Things only change as fate tells them to." Neji replies as if any child should know that. Tenten throws the kunai straight in the center of the target.

"Neji, why do you talk about this fate?" Tenten says as she jumps into the air, lands on the kunai, jumps onto the tree Neji was on, walks next to him and sits down. "You should tell me what happen to you..."


	2. Chapter 2:The First of the Two

Chapter Two: The First of the Two Apprentices.

...finally Sakura let out a scream. The scream satisfied Gaara. Again he felt alive. Everyone feared him, even his family. He was only happy when killing. Gaara grinned his crazy, evil, satisfied smile of madness. She had screamed, Gaara was happy, as close to as happy as he could be, with her pain. Gaara was going to kill her...there was no point, she had the same scroll as them... so what, the gourd could always use more blood but not the blood of the weak. No, he would leave her blood among the trees, the same with that fool's, but the Uchiha's...yes the gourd could use Sasuke's blood...

"I told you, Sakura, as I love you I will protect you until I die." Rock Lee exclaimed from his branch high above Gaara. With that Gaara stopped smiling and turned his evil gaze to Rock Lee.

"Who are you, as to try and stop me?" Gaara replied coldly as he continued to gaze at Rock Lee. Hmm. Love. Some wounds could only be healed with love he was once told...

"I am Rock Lee the handsome devil of leaf village and I will not let you kill her. Sakura don't worry, I will save you, for a man must save the one he loves." Rock Lee yelled as he jumped from the tree, high into the air, spinning with his left hand behind his back. He landed between Sakura and Gaara, spinning low on the ground, with his left leg sweeping all around him, stirring leaves up into the air.

"Lessen your grip on her and face me." Rock Lee said as the leaves surrounding him fell towards the ground. He held his left hand behind his back. The sand mound surrounding Sakure lessened as a small amount of sand fell to the ground. Her face returned to its normal color as she gasped for air. "Sakura, my love, you will be safe..." One of the huge dead trees behind Gaara cracked and moved. Finally with the sound of rushing flame and water the tree fell flying towards Sakura, Rock Lee and Gaara. With that Sakura closed her eyes and hoped. She felt the sand surrounding her fall away. Then she heard running steps, a soft thud, then a huge CRACK, and with that she opened her eyes to see the tree being held in the air by a wall of sand. There was another loud CRACK. The half not being held up by sand broke of and fell down towards them. Again Sakura closed her eyes and fell to her knees as she held her head down. Now there was the sound of more running, the rushing of air and... Sakura opened her eyes to see Rock Lee spinning threw the air then a final CRACK followed by the sound of wood splitting as Rock Lee kicked the bottom of the falling tree. In an almost perfect line the falling tree started to split in half. Rock Lee then kicked both halves of the tree sending the falling in opposite directions, avoiding them all.

"Sasuke!!!" Sakura screamed as she realized that one of the halves of the tree was falling toward Sasuke and Naruto's hiding spot. The both halves of the trees fell through the surrounding trees with a deafening crash. The one halve fall through the tree branch holding Sasuke and Naruto.

"Sasuke, Naruto!!!" Sakure yelled as she ran to the end of the branch near Sasuke and Naruto's original resting place. Rock Lee fell behind Sakura and was about to speak when... Again more foot steps then a strange child in an aqua blue robe jumping from the part of the tree being held up by sand. The strange child ninja landed behind Rock Lee.

"Did I kill someone?" The strange child had a waterfall head band asked. His voice was filled with curiosity more the concern.

"What do you mean? You killed no one. Sakura forgive me for…. I didn't know they where hidden there." Rock Lee cried aloud as he put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, who was now crying on her knees.

"Did the tree I fell kill some one?" The strange waterfall ninja questioned. Rock Lee then removed his hand from Sakura and with amazing speed and strength threw his closed, hand at the waterfall ninja. The waterfall ninja put his hand straight up at chest level. Rock Lee's punch was intercepted by a small cloud of darkness...

"Hey. I don't want to fight. I am here to observe…" The strange waterfall ninja said in a bright cheery voice. "Looks like your friends could use some help. You, with the pink hair, don't worry." He rushed to then end of the log and leapt down beside a huge pile of broken logs. Then he did two unknown hand seals. Instantly the logs slowly rolled away, down along the ground. With that the strange waterfall ninja walked over to the beaten, near dead bodies of Sasuke and Naruto. He knelt do besides Sasuke's body. He put both of his hands on Sasuke's body. "Chiyute no Jutsu" Sasuke's chest started to glow a strange, light green.

"It will be a while before they regain consciousness." Said the mysterious ninja as he then leapt back up on the tree besides Rock Lee. "You know? You are lucky. There was a sound squad on the way here but my friend is handling it…

…"FLASH OF NIGHTMARES!!" said a mysteriously pale ninja with a waterfall headband. Once again Tsuchi and Zaku were sitting out as Dosu was doing all the fighting. After the mysterious ninja used the jutsu Dosu seemed as though he was paralyzed. With that the pale waterfall ninja turned to see Zaku stand.

"What did you do to Dosu?!" Zaku yelled as he pointed his left hand straight at the pale waterfall ninja "Air slicing bla…"

"FLASH OF NIGHTMARES" The pale waterfall ninja yelled before Zaku finished his jutsu. Zaku froze up unable to speak or move. Then finally the pale water ninja turned to Tsuchi and yelled "FLASH OF NIGHTMARES" yet again. Tsuchi too froze in mid step.

"I knew you were going to attack Sasuke but he is unavailable. Here take this scroll." The pale waterfall said as he tossed a white a scroll high into the air. It landed along side a brown scroll that had fallen during the battle. "You're pathetic. I hope you put up a better fight in the preliminaries. I don't know why he wanted you to pass"…


End file.
